crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Crysis 2 multiplayer
Crysis 2 features a more advanced Multiplayer than any of the previous games of the series. This includes a new XP system, Class Creation, 6 Game Modes, and Killstreaks.There are 12 New York City maps, over 200 dog tags, 200 Skill Assessments, over 20 upgradeable suit modules and 50 ranks to obtain. An entire studio is working on Crysis 2 multiplayer on its own. Crytek UK are in charge of the game's multiplayer component. Maps City Hall This proud icon of New York has been ravaged by some form of alien craft and looks in danger of imminent collapse. Snipers can use the ruined sky bridge to gain a vantage point over much of the level, whilst the really adventurous can perch on the alien tentacle itself. With so many twisting turns and changes of height the enemy could be lurking anywhere so use the hologram decoy to lure them out. Capture the Flag matches work especially well here. Downed Bird A huge alien ship has been shot down here and carved a huge trench into the ground before coming to a shuddering halt. This map mixes long exterior sightlines suiting snipers and interiors suiting close range specialists. Use stealth and power to get into position then armour to finish the fight. The Grendel is a good choice for this map allowing engagement at medium and long ranges and consider adding the shotgun attachment for when enemies get too close. This map is excellent for hard fought Extraction matches. Evac Zone Impact A grand hotel and an ultra modern office block have lurched together and are somehow propping each other up although the shockwaves periodically rippling through the structure indicate they won’t hold much longer. This is the smallest and tightest of all the maps and requires lightning reflexes to survive for long. Either keep continually on the move or set up an ambush, just remember to relocate after each kill.The tight spaces make the Jackal a superb choice as you don’t need to worry about longer range fighting. Team Instant Action matches are particularly intense on this map. Liberty Island E.M.A.T. shelters provided no protection from the huge wave which beached a freighter alongside the remains of Liberty herself. This map has less verticality than most but many small interiors leading to cat and mouse style battles. Anticipate your enemy and use your Nanosuit abilities to get behind them unseen. Try the Ltag to clear enemies out of the shelters without exposing yourself to risk. Assault matches work well on this map. Lighthouse On Roosevelt Island the Lighthouse dominates one end whilst the remains of the Smallpox Hospital occupies the other. This long thin map with high ground at either end is a sniper’s paradise. Whilst in the middle use cover and stealth to avoid being picked off. Try the Gauss rifle and give cover to your flag runners during Capture the Flag matches. Parking Deck The Parking Deck is the central feature of this map, surrounded by rubble strewn streets and smashed shops. Use power mode and you will realise there are a surprising number of routes into the Parking Deck so use the power jump to attack from unexpected directions. Most combat is at closer ranges so consider using the Mike and punish those who rely on armour to keep them safe. This map is excellent for tense Assault matches. Pier 17 The ruined mall at Pier 17 overlooks the shattered harbour with the ferry terminal opposite on the verge of toppling into the ocean. This U-shaped map has some large open spaces with limited cover so use stealth mode to move unseen and surprise your enemies. With longer range combat opportunities and various high vantage points the DSG1 is an excellent choice here and could make the difference in a close Team Instant Action match. Sanctuary Skyline The Glasshouse dominates the centre of this skyscraper rooftop and from the summit almost the entire area is revealed. Controlling this central high ground gives a major tactical advantage so expect fierce fighting in and around it. The map is small but with extreme verticality, use your Nanosuit abilities to quickly gain the high ground and then defend it against all attackers. The shorter distances mean the Feline is an excellent weapon choice on this map which is particularly well suited to intense Crash Site battles. Terminal Wall Street Killstreaks So far only 4 killstreaks are enabled for the multiplayer demo. In order to procure a killstreak, the player must collect the dog tags from an enemy that the player has killed. This adds another aspect to the game since "campers" will not be rewarded with killstreaks if they do not venture out to retrieve their tags.( unfortunally, there is a perk that allows dog tags to be automatical picked up in the full game.) Collected dog tags do not carry over if you die, however, it has been noted that if you die after killing an enemy and you did not collect their dog tag, that it will still be there to pick up. Maximum Radar *(3 Kills/Dog Tags) Activates an Area Scan of the battlefield using unknown means, possibly a Satellite or UAV. Makes Swaps every 3 seconds. Radar Jammer *(5 Kills/Dog Tags) Scrambles the enemy radar for about 30 seconds. People shooting guns are not visible on the radar for the opposing team affected by the Radar Jammer. Nanosuit Jammer Temporarily disables the opposing teams Nanosuit abilities. Ceph Airstrike *(7 Kills/Dog Tags) Calls in a Ceph Gunship that shoots at enemies that are on the map. Maximum Nanosuit *Overcharge Nanosuit armor Orbital Strike *(5 Kills/Dog Tags) Fires a laser from space that move in ahead a bit and kill all that comes in contact with them. The firing point as well as the fire direction is designated by the player. Friendly Strikes are green, hostile are red. Once you have chosen the direction of your orbital strike, it can not be changed. Suit Modules Crysis 2 multiplayer features perks known as suit modules that add abilities and features to your nanosuit. Each module is categorized as either power, stealth, or armor, and you may only select one module from each category. Each module can be upgraded by completing in-game challenges that utilize that specific module. Power Modules *Side Pack I. Allows an additional magazine of ammunition to be carried II. Allows an additional grenade or explosive to be carried III. Allows additional attachment ammounition to be carried *Weapon Pro I. Faster weapon reloading II. Faster aiming down sights III. Faster switching between weapons *Aim Enhance I. Decreases weapon recoil when aiming down sights II. Reduces aim shake from explosions III. Increases mobility when aiming down sights *Loadout Pro I. Allows an additional primary weapon to be carried in place of a secondary II. Removes the weight penalty from weapon attachments III. Increases mobility speed when carrying heavy weapons *Rapid Fire I. Faster fire rate on primary weapons II. Faster fire rate on secondary weapons III. Faster fire rate on mounted weapons *Point Fire Enhance I. Reduces the spread of primary weapons fire when shooting from the hip II. Reduces the spread of secondary weapons fire when shooting from the hip III. Reduces the spread of mounted weapons fire when shooting from the hip *Mobility Enhance I. Reduced energy drain from sprinting and jumping II. Increases ledge grab speed III. Faster firing after sprinting *Retriever I. Automatically collect Dog Tags from killed enemies II. Support bonues require one less Dog Tag to activate III. Support bonues remain active for longer Stealth Modules *Stealth Enhance I. Faster transition in and out of Stealth mode II. No shadow cast in Stealth mode III. Reduces energy drain in Stealth mode *Covert Ops I. Reduces the sound of footsteps II. Provides protection from the Ceph Airstrike bonus III. Enemy footsteps are louder within range *Cloak Transfer I. Identifies when nearby enemies enter Stealth mode II. Increase the visibilty of cloaked enemies III. Maximum visibilty of cloaked enemies *Jammer I. Scrambles the radar of enemies within range II. Provides protection against enemy Radar Jammer attacks III. Scrambles the Radar of enemies within an increased range *Blind Spot I. Provides protection from enemy Maximum Radar bonus II. Provides protection from enemy tagging III. Become less visible to enemies in Nano Vision. *Tracker I. Highlights the footsteps of nearby enemies II. Highlights enemy routes with direction III. Highlights enemies routes with increased frequency *Visor Enhance I. Highlights enemies through weapon scopes II. Provides protection against flash bang grenades III. Reduces energy cost of Nano Vision Armor Modules *Air Stomp I. Perform a powerful downward attack when in the air. II. No damage suffered from falling long distances III. Faster recovery after Air Stomp attacks *Threat Tracer I. Highlights incoming bullet paths II. Highlights incoming grenades III. Highlights nearby explosives *Proximity Alarm I. Automatic warning when an enemy is nearby II. Increased warning frequency when an enemy is nearby III. Maximum warning frequency when an enemy is nearby *Armor Enhance I. Reduces drain speed of energy in Armor mode II. Increases movement speed in Armor mode III. Protects against the Nanosuit Jammer bonus *Nano Recharge I. Faster health recharge II. Faster suit energy recharge III. Shorter delay before health starts recharging *Detonation Delay I. Delays the detonation of nearby enemy grenades II. Delays the detonation of enemy explosives III. Provides an automatic defense against missile attacks *Energy Transfer I. Restores Nanosuit energy with each kill II. Restores additional Nanosuit energy with each kill III. Restores full Nanosuit energy with each kill Multiplayer Weapons Weapon Focus - All Crysis 2 Weapons Sub-Machine Guns *Feline Submachine Gun *K-Volt Electrostatic Pellet Gun Assault Rifles *SCAR Mk. 20 Superior Combat Assault Rifle *Grendel Mk. 24 Heavy Assault Rifle. 3 Round Burst *SCARAB Mk. 21 Superior Combat Assault Carbine Sniper Rifles *DSG-1 Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle *M2014 Gauss Electromagnetic Anti-Material Rifle Shotguns *Jackal Automatic Shotgun *Marshall Pump-Action Shotgun Heavy *MK60 Mod 0 Medium Machine Gun *L-TAG Launcher - Tactical Air Burst Grenades *X-43 MIKE Microwave Incendiary Klystron Emitter Secondary *M12 Nova Semi-Automatic Pistol *Hammer Heavy Semi-Automatic Pistol *AY69 Machine Pistol *Majestic Heavy Revolver Explosives *M17 Frag Grenade High Explosive Fragmentation *M34 Flash Bang Concussion Grenade *JAW Joint Anti-Tank Weapon *C4 Advanced Explosive Charge Others *Knife (only used with stealth kills) *Fists (only used in standard melee) *Heavy Turret (detachable) Game Types Assault *One team attacks an objective and the opposing team defends. Capture the Relay *Variant of Capture the Flag Crash Site *Crash Site is a team-based game mode where 2 sides compete for control of Ceph Drop Pods launched periodically into the map by dropships patrolling overhead. Teams score points by guarding the pods and keeping enemies at bay. Extraction *One team escorts a VIP to a drop site and the opposing team attempts to head them off at the pass. Instant Action *This is a deathmatch type mode. it is exactly the same as Instant Action only free-for-all. Team Instant Action *Team Instant Action is a standard game mode pitting 2 teams against each other. Kill as many opponents as possible, whilst attempting to minimize your own deaths. Use the Nanosuit to sneak up on enemies in Stealth mode, or charge in and gun them down in Armor. Category:Ranks Category:Crysis 2 Category:Weapons Category:Multiplayer Map